The Comforter, Rewritten
by Loving-Forever-And-Always
Summary: This is about a 14 year old girl, who wakes up in Forks, Washington. She is in Bella's body, but where has Bella gone? The Cullens will stop at nothing to get Bella back and Melanie home. And where do the wolves come in? You'll see.
1. Intro

**-Alright so this is my first story's introduction rewritten. The original can be read at: ****.net/s/5838511/1/The_Comforter_CONTINUED**

**I am attempting to rewrite all my stories because for some, I look back and I don't quite understand what I was thinking. So hopefully, when I finish rewriting everything, I can restart with updating because I know I have done very little of that lately. And for that I apologize. I hope you guys (and girls) like it!-**

I sat in my room, Twilight book in hand, reading the same words I had been reading for the fourth time. My friends and family don't understand me. They don't see how four books could affect me so. I was actually embarrassed when my friends first found out I read The Twilight Saga and fell in love with it. And it was all the more worse when I went to my mom. All she managed to do was laugh at me.

So, for now, since I'm one of those 'suffer-in-silence' types, I'll just sit in my room, all alone, and dream about my favorite book series…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt awfully cold.

I reached for my blanket, but instead, my hand came in contact with something solid. Something cold. Someone. I froze in fear; hand still on this person's chest.

'_Oh, God! There's a stranger in my room! Maybe this is a dream… it must be a dream.'_

I opened my eyes slightly, only for my fears to be confirmed. There, on my bed, lay a bronze haired man, who looked to be around seventeen. I quickly pulled my hand off his chest and attempted to get out of the bed, but was tripped by my sheets. I fell to the floor taking the alarm clock off the nightstand that was next to the bed with me. Wait, I didn't have an alarm clock next to my bed…

I struggled to my feet looking at my surroundings.

This wasn't my room. Purple bed sheets lay on the bed, where the stranger was still lying. Further looking led me to a wooden desk which had a sad looking, out-dated computer on it with school books that I had never seen before. A small closet, one door opened, one closed, a CD rack with few CD's, a small dresser, and a rocking chair, by the window. Nothing like my room.

"Bella, love?" the stranger questioned, standing.

I looked back to him. Was he talking to me? Did he think I was this Bella? Wait Bella… Bronze haired man? Oh the irony.

"Where am I? Who are you? And what am I doing with you?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Your home, and you know who I am." He said frowning.

"This is not my home! And if I knew who you were, why would I be asking? You didn't answer my third question." I was starting to get angry.

His frown deepened, he actually looked a little hurt.

"Bella," he looked like he was about to argue, but stopped instead answering: "You're at Charlie's, Bella. Your father's. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen and you are with me because you fell asleep in my arms and I did not wish to disturb you. So I stayed."

I was stunned by his explanation. Was this some sort of sick joke? Did my mom plan this? I was going to yell at her for this…

"Okay real funny," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I am not joking."

"Right. How much is my mom paying you?" I asked.

"Your mother is in Arizona… I think you should see Carlisle…" he said taking a step towards me.

"Do not touch me. Or so help me God-"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just don't touch me."

He took another step towards me.

"No further," I stated, warning.

He didn't proceed.

"Good. Now I'm going to leave, and you won't follow me. Got it?"

"I think you should really come with me to-"

I cut him off.

"Come with you? Not hardly. I don't even know who you are Edward Cullen, and I certainly do not listen to strangers."

I walked over to the door and opened it, finding myself in a small hallway with two doors, one shut, and the other to a tiny bathroom. Just a coincidence. That's all. I rounded the corner and found some stairs. I walked down them, glancing back to see if he followed. Sure enough he did. I swung around facing him, halfway down the stairs.

"I thought I told you not to come!"

"I can't let you just walk away in this confused state. There's obviously something wrong."

"Something wrong? Of course there's something wrong. I wake up in some person's room with you by my side, and then, to make everything all the more interesting, your name is supposedly Edward Cullen! Seriously Edward _Cullen_? You expect me to believe that? You're insane."

I continued down the stairs and found myself facing a small living room, and kitchen with a table that was surrounded by mismatching chairs. I found the front door and fumbled with the lock on it, glancing up for a second into a mirror that hung on the wall. I screamed.

It wasn't me staring back. There was a girl, much older than me, with chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Okay so this was extremely weird. Just to test and see if this wasn't some sort of trick, I reached my hand up to touch my face… or where my face should have been. The girl in the mirror copied my movements.

"Bella?"

I whirled around facing him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then what do you want me to call you? If not your name then what?"

"Bella is not my name-"

Wait. This could all be a dream. A very realistic one, but a dream none the less. Just to check…

I pinched my arm, letting out a tiny squeak.

"That hurt…"

"Why are you harming yourself now?" worry creeping into his voice.

"I needed to check and see if this is a dream. I mean its not every day you wake up with a stranger next to you, in a strange house, then find out that your not even yourself anymore!"

I glared at him. He wasn't helping at all, not that I expected him to…

"What do you mean not yourself?"

"I mean, why do I look like a seventeen year old! I'm only fourteen for God's sake!"

He seemed to be thinking this over.

"Then you mean to tell me, you're not my Bella?"

"I am most definitely _not_ your Bella."

If he could pale anymore, he did.

"Please, come with me. I will not harm you. Honest. If you aren't Bella, yet you are in her body, we need to sort this out. What's your name?"

"Melanie. You don't need to know anything else. And where will I be going exactly?"

When I actually started to think this over, my fan girl side kicked in. Edward Cullen? Cold skin? Bella? Charlie? Arizona? Yes, this was too much to deny that this evidentially had something to do with the Twilight Saga. I mean how could it not?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We will be going to see my father. He's a doctor. We need to figure this out."

Worry and fear coated his words. Maybe I should just enjoy this while it lasts. Pretend that Edward Cullen is real. Carlisle Cullen is real. All the Cullens are real. And the wolves. They must be real too. Oh and the best part! I'm in Bella Swan's body. God, I sound insane.

"Okay so say I go to see Carlisle. What if he can't figure this out?"

"I don't know. Let's not think about what will happen if he can't. I don't want to think on that" he answered, his eyes filled with pain. Maybe from the fact he might never see Bella again? Yeah, that would do it…

"Look, let's just get this over with. I want to go home and you want your Bella back so let's get moving."

He sighed and nodded. He proceeded to unlock the door in one quick movement. Why did I have so much trouble with that? I shook my head walking out the door behind him.

I stepped into the cold, only now realizing I was in pajamas.

"Wait, Edward. I'm not dressed." I told him, wrapping my arms around myself. I had slippers on and pajamas and there was no way I was going to the Cullen's in that.

Edward turned back, smiling slightly, not reaching his eyes, "Alice will have clothes for you. Alice is my-"

"Sister, yeah I know." I said cutting him off.

"You know? How?" he asked, continuing to open the Volvo.

I slipped up. Oh no.

"Lucky guess?"

I suppose he wasn't in the mood to argue and let it drop. I climbed in the passenger side and all I could think now is Oh my God, I'm in Edward Cullen's Volvo! My giddy fan girl side was taking over. I needed to get a hold of myself. I don't need to come off any crazier than I already seem.

He got in the car and started up the heat immediately. He reached into the back seat grabbing a blanket and offered it to me.

I took it happily, "Thanks." I said wrapping myself up. I was freezing.

He simply nodded and took off. It didn't take us long to reach well over the speed limit. Not that I minded. I knew we wouldn't crash.

"You're quiet…" he said.

"Yeah. So?"

"I was simply wondering if you were alright."

I felt bad for being rude.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm alright."

"Why the apology?" he asked taking his eyes off the road, just as we were coming to a turn.

"Eyes on the road!" I said, actually afraid.

He chuckled. A deep, velvety sound.

"Just like Bella." He did turn his eyes to the road and they never left there for the remaining trip.

When we reached what I now know is the Cullen's driveway, I almost scream because I thought we were going to crash into the trees. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when the tires hit the gravel.

He looked over at me questioning.

"I thought we were going to crash…" I mumbled, knowing he could hear.

Again his velvety chuckle filled the car. I could seriously get used to that. A few minutes later and I found myself in front of a beautiful white house. I let my mouth hang open like an idiot. I quickly closed it after a comment from Edward.

I was at the Cullen's house. _The _Cullen's. Edward exited the car and walked around, human speed. I guess he was trying not to scare me? He opened my door for me and I got out bringing the blanket with me. Mostly because I didn't want to be seen with pajamas on and a little because it was freezing out. He walked behind me, as if to make sure I wasn't going to fall. I may be in Bella's body but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of walking. Does it?

He opened the door for me and I thanked him walking in. Thank God the heat was on! Now at least I would be warm.

Edward called Carlisle's name once, as if he were right in front of him. Could he actually hear that? Apparently he did and came down the stairs at vampire speed. He was just a white blur. I wouldn't mind an instant replay of that. It was so… graceful.

Edward looked to me for a reaction to Carlisle. I didn't give off any emotion except giddy fan girl. Jasper must be having a field day.

Carlisle smiled at me saying, "Hello Bella."

Edward's mood darkened at the reminder. I wasn't his Bella.

"Carlisle, we need to talk."

Carlisle heard the seriousness in his tone.

"Of course, in my study?"

Edward nodded once. Both vampires walked up the stairs, I followed behind. I paused for a moment looking at the old cross in the hallway. Carlisle noticed.

"My fa-"

"Father's. I know." I mumbled looking back to Carlisle who had a tad bit of surprise on his face, but wiped it away.

"Ah, Edward mentioned it to you."

I nodded quickly, I had slipped up again. Although thankfully he still thinks I'm Bella.

He walked into his study, and I followed after him. Edward was already there. I saw paintings and bookshelves filled with books lining the walls. One picture caught my attention. The one of Carlisle and the three Volturi heads. I looked at it a while longer then turned and found a seat, still wrapped in the blanket, hoping it covered my out fit. Although I couldn't help the slippers. They were bound to notice them.

"We have a problem…" Edward started off and continued to explain.


End file.
